The Moment We Stole
by Chewie4370
Summary: Finding love when everything around you is threaten with destruction is hard. Mia and Jordan take the moment to relish in what they have found in each other once again. (The rest of the shower scene from The City of Lost Souls)


**_Disclaimer: The below characters belong to Cassandra Clare, author of the Mortal Instrument Series. The opening quote was taken directly from Book 5 City of Lost Soul. No infringement is intended and I claim no rights to these characters. Only the idea is mine._**

_Thanks to RedCaprice - My continued awesome Beta_

_Hope you like it TMI Fans!_

* * *

**The Moment We Stole**

_Jordan spun around pushing the wet hair out of his eyes. The shower was running hot, and his face was flushed, making his eyes shine as if the water had polished them. Or maybe it wasn't just the water making the blood rise under his skin as his eyes took her in—all of her. She looked back at him, steadily, not embarrassed, watching the way the Praetor Lupus pendant shone in the wet hollow of his throat and the slide of the soap suds over his shoulders and chest as he stared at her, blinking water out of his eyes. He was beautiful, but then she had always thought so._

"_Maia?" He said unsteadily. "Are you …?"_

"_Shh." She put her finger against his lips, drawing the shower door closed with her other hand. Then she stepped closer, wrapping both arms around him, letting the water wash both of them clean of the darkness. "Don't talk. Just kiss me."_

_So he did. (The City of Lost Souls, page 218-219)_

Maia's lips tasted of the tap water that splashed from Jordan's body and onto her face. With his eyes closed he slowly melted into the arms of the woman who he unequivocally loved and knew he would love always. Jordan thought of how sure Maia's kiss was as their tongues messaged each other. The moments they shared in the truck, the kiss that affirmed the Maia was giving him a second chance, was heavenly but this kiss was passionate and needy. Jordan opened his eyes, looking at Maia's face. A smile played at the corner of her mouth. A sigh fell from her partially open lips. Water drops landed on Maia's eye lashes, as others ran down her face as if they were tears she did not shed. Jordan wiped them away just as he silently promised he would wipe away any real tears Maia ever cried. Maia slowly opened her eyes. Her hands moved to Jordan's chest, sliding across his defined frame.

Touching Maia was all that Jordan ever wanted, second only to loving Maia the way that he felt he was always meant to. Jordan ran his hands down Maia's body. His mind remembered how soft and curvy her body was under his hands when they were younger. Maia still had lines to her body, but they were more solid, toned by the experiences being a wolf had given her. A top of the firm muscles that gave her strength and protection was soft, creamy skin. Physically, Maia could protect herself, but deep down she was still the young girl that he loved and thought of running away with, and therefore it was his job, above any job the Praetor Lupus gave him, to protect her.

Jordan held Maia against the cool shower wall. He kissed the curve of Maia's neck and protruding collar bone as she strained to give him better access. His hands wrapped back around Maia's hip, sliding down her thigh, and wrapping her leg around his waist. Maia's hands wrapped around Jordan's neck, her toes curling at his touch. Her body squirmed at the feel of his hand brushing across her breast. The rough feel of his thumb across her nipples made her stomach quiver in anticipation. Her breath panted out of her body, sending blood pulsating through her and her nerves being shocked to life. She could feel the increase pulse in her heart beat and the place where she wanted Jordan to touch her most. Jordan's body thrummed with Maia's energy. He pecked Maia on her lips, softly to garner her attention. He stared into her eyes silently asking for permission. With her hand sliding across his damp hair, Jordan took as a silent, seductive confirmation. Jordan watched Maia's eye open widely as his hand slid between her thighs.

Jordan watched her lips form in to an 'O', a silent moan as she held back her sounds of pleasure. Maia's eyes slowly closed but not before she could see Jordan close his eyes in a look of pleasure as if she had touched him. Maia's senses focused on the still hot water that splashed onto her from the shower head, and the massage of Jordan's hand in and out of her body. Maia's cool breath on his wet skin gave him chill bumps and her low soft moans made him grow harder, needing more and more of her body on his.

Jordan kissed his way down Maia's body. He wanted to memorize every inch of her, every scar and mole, but he knew that this was not the time or place. When things calmed down, when lives did not depend on them, then he would savor her the way he had dreamed about for so long. For now he cherished the feel of her, the taste of her salty skin as his lips moved down her abdomen and hips. Jordan stood before Maia on his knees. He would bow to her every day of his life if she would give him permission. He watched his hand work inside of Maia's body and how she continued to tremble at his private touch of her. No longer able to reach his skin, Maia's hands rubbed against the tiled walls, never able to make purchase due to its wet surface. Jordan ran his free hand from Maia's ankle, across her calf and to her thigh. His touch calmed her trembling body. He raised Maia's leg, as he tasted her warm sex.

Jordan's name fell from Maia's lips as a moan as her hands went to his hair. The water ran down his brown hair and into his face but it bothered him not as he attempted to devour the delectable woman in his grasp. Maia pushed his long, wet hair out of his face. She watched his mouth and tongue move on her core. The look of him before her, bringing her to ecstasy with the mouth that she had just kissed was turning her own more. She had never experienced such pleasure before and the buildup in the bottom of her stomach was growing. It was a peculiar feeling that intensified with each movement of Jordan's tongue. Maia's body trembled with the pleasure of it all. Jordan's hand brushed across her flat stomach as the other held her steady.

"Jordan . . . oh . . . ah," Maia called; her mouth filling with the water that fell upon her. She pushed her damp wavy hair from her face.

Jordan pushed his tongue further against Maia's sensitive nub; her sounds going straight to his hardening body.

Maia repeatedly called Jordan's name and she pulled tightly on his hair. Jordan knew Maia was close; he could feel her body tense and contract on his tongue. Jordan moved his hand back to Maia's pulsating body pushing her over the edge, tasting her warm juices. Maia's body slackened against the wall, her body giving way to its need to explode at Jordan's touch. Jordan stood back to his feet, taking on all of Maia's weight into his arms. This was his job: to support her always, especially when she could not support herself.

Jordan's body pulsated with a need of its own. Wrapping Maia's legs around his waist, Jordan hoisted her still relaxed body against the opposite shower wall. The water was beginning to cool. Its gentle pressure hit Maia and Jordan on their right side as they continued to occupy the already too small shower space.

"I love you, Maia," Jordan said as he slid his need slowly and deeply into Maia's spent body.

Maia gasped at the feel of her body accepting Jordan; her nails digging into the skin of his shoulder. It had been so long since she gave herself to anyone and even then they never made her feel as full as Jordan did.

Jordan growled softly into Maia's ear as her body stretched to accept him. Her body was so tight and hot, he didn't know how long he could last. Her legs trembled below him at the strain he put into concentrating every effort not to drive madly into Maia's body just to feel her pull on his length repeatedly. Maia needed to be taken slowly and cherished. Carefully Jordan repeatedly moved about Maia's body, stretching her. When her body grew comfortable with Jordan's pace and size Maia crawled closer against his body, wanting and needing more.

This was the feeling she feared they would never have before the bad guy wreaked havoc on the rest of their lives. She wanted to experience this thing with Jordan, the very thing she wanted to give to him when they were still humans looking for escape from the world and finding it in each other's arms. And now that Jordan had given to her this intimate moment she did not regret it.

The tightness returned to Maia's stomach, but its explosion took her by surprise. Her eyes blurred before her as her back arched off the wall, pushing her further onto Jordan's length. She couldn't stifle the scream that her body needed any longer. Her nails ran down Jordan's back and without looking she knew there would be scars or welts there. Jordan hissed between his teeth. Maia didn't know if it was the feel of it all or the marks she surely left on his body. His growl grew deeper as he pushed harder into her relaxed body. No longer did she attempt to support herself. Maia fell onto Jordan's hard chest, allowing him to use her for his need.

No longer with the ability to be soft, Jordan pushed harder and faster, and without restraint into Maia until the coil snapped from deep within him. White blurred vision blinded him and every nerve ending in his arms and legs screamed at him. His body and senses floated away into ecstasy. Jordan's final thought was not why he felt good but who made him feel that way. Carefully, Jordan, not moving Maia from his arms, settled their bodies onto the floor of the shower. Jordan rested his face in her wet, wavy hair as he held her tightly, stroking her back. Maia sat curled in Jordan's lap, trembling.

"Are you cold?" Jordan whispered as he attempted to look into Maia's eyes.

"No, I'm not cold," Maia said as she buried herself back into her lover, her boyfriend's, hard chest and safe arms, continuing to tremble at his soft touches.

The water continued to run down around them, nearly forgotten.

_**XXX**_

Jordan escorted Maia from the bathroom, after completing their shower, each wrapped in a large white towel. Maia suddenly felt the nerves that she thought should have been present when she boldly stepped into the shower with the man she had only reconciled with a few hours prior. Standing in the middle of his room, Jordan unwrapped Maia's towel, never looking away from her eyes. He took care to dry every inch of her. He ran the towel through her wet curls, smiling at his beautiful companion when he saw the mess he made of her hair. Maia smiled back at him and giggled, only imagining the atrocity that was now her knotted tresses. Jordan slid his fingers through the waves, gently attempting to lay her hair back down. He pressed his lips to hers, as he thought how no matter what state her hair may have been in; she would always be beautiful to him.

Jordan moved to his drawer and pulled out a white t-shirt, pulling it over Maia's head. Maia was surprised to see Jordan owned the color with all the black that was walking around the Praetor Lupus' grounds. Still wrapped in a towel, Jordan walked Maia to his bed, pulled down the sheets, and held her hand as she took a seat and swung her legs onto the bed. Jordan's shirt was just long enough to conceal that she did not wear anything underneath. Jordan pulled the blanket up slightly and kissed Maia on her forehead.

Taking his own towel from his thin, muscular waist, Jordan began to dry off his own body and hair. With his back turned, Maia couldn't help but admire his well-muscled body. He had healed marks on his back and thigh that she wanted to ask about, but it wasn't the time for that. But the marks that caught her attention were the eight diagonal lines from his mid-back to his shoulder blades. Maia covered her mouth in an attempt to conceal her shock and laughter. Just as he was pulling up his black cotton shorts, Jordan turned to face the angel in his bed at the sound she made.

"What is it?" he asked.

But Maia couldn't find her voice. She shook her head at his question after taking her hand from her mouth. Jordan looked at the girl but felt no alarm as she wore the smile that warmed him deep down and made him smile as well. He had missed that smile and before this afternoon had resigned in his spirit that he would never see it again. He thought that if he did ever see her happy again it would have been from a distance and at someone else's luxury. But that wasn't the case; instead she smiled for him and he loved her even more for that.

Jordan pulled his black A-Shirt over his head as he rounded the bed to lie on the opposite side. The bed was larger than a twin size bed that's normally found in a dorm room type setting, but it was still hardly enough room for both of their solid frames. Maia thought that maybe she should have climbed into Nick's bed, but she wasn't ready to be out of Jordan's reach just yet. When they awoke they were going to be back on a mission to save, not only Luke, but Jace and the rest of the Shadowhunter and Downworlder's world. This moment was their small slice of peace before returning to war.

Jordan pulled the covers back over the two of them. As if they did this every night, Maia turned to her side, pressing her back into Jordan's hard chest and body. Atop of the blankets, Jordan wrapped his arm around Maia's waist. He fanned her still drying hair across the pillow so that he may kiss her exposed neck and shoulder. The feel of Jordan kissing her was stirring up that very heat in her body again. Maia sighed, pressing her backside further into Jordan's body.

Sleep quickly crept up on both of them. At some point Jordan no longer kissed Maia on her shoulders and neck, but rather settled in behind her, his warm breath tickling her shoulder blades. Maia's eyes slowly began to close but before the exhaustion claimed her she looked upon the picture of her and Jordan on the nightstand; the proof that they once lived a much simpler life, and she smiled.

"We will get back there . . . if it's the last thing I do," Maia promised her sleeping heart as she pulled Jordan's arm under her own, grasping his hand, and laying it over her heart.

* * *

**Please Review**  
**I Promise to Respond**

More to come in the TMI Fandom, as well as The Infernal Devices

For my new readers, I am a dedicated Twilight writer so please check my profile for a mix of other stories

Find me on Twitter as Chewie4370

Follow me on Tumblr as HopelessSilverPen

Thank you so much for taking the time to read and and thanking you in advance for the reviews.


End file.
